


Happiness

by araminta18



Category: While You Were Sleeping
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araminta18/pseuds/araminta18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has something tell Jack, and Jack has something to tell Lucy. A little slice of life about a year after Lucy and Jack's wedding. Who knew so much could change in a year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Lucy smiled to herself as she walked home. It had been a long day, and she was exhausted. Still, she smiled as she headed up the stairs to her—their—apartment. As she unlocked the door, she heard an unfamiliar sound—it sounded almost like someone singing! Entering the apartment, her cat was nowhere to be seen and the tv was off, but someone was in her kitchen, making noises that could only generously be described as singing. Fortunately for Lucy, the singing stopped as soon as the door shut.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy put down her purse and slipped off her shoes, still smiling as she walked in to the kitchen. There was her husband, wearing an apron, slaving over a hot stove. She still couldn't get over it; so many years of coming home to a cat, and now she came home to a loving husband—who cooked to boot!

"Yes Jack, it's me. Were you expecting someone else?" she grinned as he came towards her, an equal grin on his features.

"Well, you never know…had to make sure it wasn't my girlfriend arriving when my wife was about to come home" he smirked, snaking his arms around her waist and leaning in for a kiss.

"Whatever," she whispered as she leaned in for the kiss.

Lucy loved kissing Jack—loved being married to him. He always made her feel so special, so loved. Even after almost a year of marriage, she still felt like they were on their honeymoon. Although Chicago wasn't exactly Florence…

"Hmm, spaghetti for dinner?" Lucy asked as the kiss ended.

Jack laughed. "yep—something Italian, you know? It should be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Ok," Lucy said as she grabbed plates and glasses and started setting the table.

It wasn't exactly ten minutes, but it was pretty close to it when they finally sat down to dinner. Lucy was starving; it had indeed been a long day. Jack too wasted no time digging in.

"So, how was your day at the shop? Did you manage to finish up that dining room set for Mrs. Allen?" Lucy asked Jack.

"It was busy. We'd just finished up that set when Mrs Allen called and said she'd decided that she wanted a sideboard to match the set, and we got a couple new orders for those rocking chairs that you love. I'm thinking about hiring another carpenter to help out; there certainly seems to be enough demand," Jack said, in-between bites. "How about you? How were classes?"

"Oh, fine," Lucy replied, in a somewhat preoccupied air. "This spaghetti sauce is great! How'd you make it?"

Jack looked at her for a second, and smiled. "Well, it's an old recipe of Elsie's—you open a bottle of Prego…"

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, then suddenly got a bit serious. "I went to the doctor today."

Jack started. "What? Why? What's wrong?" He asked as he came around the table to crouch beside her and take her hand in his, the spaghetti forgotten. She shifted in her seat to face him.

"Well, it'd been a while, and you know how I've been feeling so tired and out of sorts these last few weeks, and besides, I was almost out of birth control pills so I made an appointment" she said, almost apologetically, bowing her head a bit.

"And?" Jack squeezed her hand.

"She said the reason I've been feeling weird is because I'm pregnant." Lucy nervously peeked at him between her downcast lids, just in time to see a smile replace the worry on his face.

"You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby?" he asked, softly, with a hint of wonder in his eyes.

"Yea," she replied, with a shy smile of her own.

He leaned up and kissed her, so gently and tenderly and lovingly, that Lucy wanted to cry. When they pulled apart, she wasn't surprised to see tears in his eyes. She loved that about him; that he wasn't afraid to cry or let he see. It didn't happen very often, but often enough.

They just looked at each other for a bit, until Jack broke the silence. "Well, I guess that means this year that Celeste's spiked punch really is out of the question!"

They both dissolved into laughter.

*********************************************

The next day, as Lucy was leaving her last class, she was surprised to see her husband's truck parked next to the building. Jack was slouched up against it, like that night last year when he'd given her a ride to Celeste's New Year's Eve party, thinking she was pregnant. He looked up as he heard her shoes crunching through the snow and smiled as he saw her.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey to you too" he replied as he kissed her.

"What's going on? Why'd you come pick me up?"

"What, a man can't decide that he wants the company of his lovely wife?"

She just looked at him, expectantly.

"Fine—I have something I want to show you at the shop. Hop in?"

He helped her into the cab and ran around to the driver's side. He got in and off they drove in quiet companionship to the shop. Once there, Jack took her past the front office and his actual workspace to a small room tucked in the back. She'd been to the shop plenty of times before, but she didn't remember this room.

Right before they entered, Jack told her to close her eyes. She heard the door open and Jack guide her just inside the room.

"Ok, now open them."

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful rocking chair, like the one she'd though Ox and Midge had given her and Peter last year, only much more intricately carved.

"Wait, is this for me?" She looked at Jack, who was staring right back at her.

"Yea… After last year when you said you liked that one in the truck so much, I started making one just to kind of keep busy, keep my mind off the girl my brother was engaged to. Then, when we got engaged, I kept working on it, planning to give it to you as a wedding present, but I dunno, it just didn't seem right. So I kept working on it, adding little touches here and there…I'd planned on giving it to you next month for our anniversary, but when you told me we were gonna have a baby, I knew that's what it was for. It's for you—and our baby," he finished, with a sheepish grin.

Lucy didn't know what to say. He'd made this beautiful chair just for her, even when he thought she was engaged to Peter and that she could never be his, that they'd only be good friends. Once again she was filled with love for this wonderful, caring man. He'd be a wonderful father-together, they'd be wonderful parents. She couldn't wait to sit in this lovely chair, holding their baby. What a change a year makes!

"I love it," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him. "We both do."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first fic, and I know it's a bit stilted and Lucy and Jack are probably just a bit OOC, but I watched the movie last night and this popped into my head. So since there are absolutely no While You Were Sleeping fics, I decided to write it...hopefully others, better writers, will also write WWYS fics. :)


End file.
